1 (Imp2)/game reports
Games of using "1" as the Map key. France A good romp on Introductory level. Conquer Spain early. Pacts with all NSs and lots of trading should ensure the occasional annexation when some foolish minor GP attacks one. Robin's game Foraging ON - so food need only 2+2 at the start. Maximize growth. Second Engineer for early western river port. Two new Explorers. Six embassies. ;1504-06 Less wool and timber being offered, so we buy horses. Six pacts. ;1512-14 Pleasing to see that we have BR and are TTP with every NS. Labor 10. First NW capture: Sweden takes Miami from Kwakiutl: Pikeman v Clubman (killed). Warehouse top row has 76 units of processable goods. ;1516-18 Fluyte. Copper and Tin Mining. ;1518-20 Sweden takes Tampa: same battle report. Culverin. ;1522-24 Labor back up to 10. Money Lending. Transporting 3 wool, 2 timber, 1 tin. ;1528-30 Horse Artillery, Iron Mining. ;1530-32 Labor 12, but we are out of iron ore - that was a little careless! Top row 24 processables; transporting only 8. Builder and engineers will be unemployed for a while. ;1540-42 Improved Sea Routes. We see that Spain is getting the iron that Scotland is selling. That could go on for ever. Declare war on Spain. ;1542-44 Spain takes Tenochitlan from Aztecs: 2 Pikemen, Arquebusier, Bowman v Spearman (killed) and 3 Archers (1 killed). England, Holland, Portugal, and Sweden all side with us and DW on Spain. ;1544-46 Autoplay says "Retreat" (even though Spain's army is battle-weary - and jet-lagged??): OK, need to bring in reinforcements. England finds the first gems of the game. Steam in Mining. Two Horse Artillery. ;1546-48 Coal Mining. ;1548-50 Fail at Madrid: 3 Kts, 2 HorsA, Culverin v 2 Pik, Arq, Bow and level-1 fort (destroyed). Our Arty average 55% injury, our Kts 30%; Spanish average 70% hurt; so we will hit them while they are down. ;1550-52 Capture Madrid: 1 Timber plus $3,953. And we realise we should have upgraded our Knights long ago. ;1552-54 Scotland offers us iron ore and things will gradually return to normal. Labor back up to 10. Find gems north of Hobart Bay. (Those two careless errors have made this take longer than it should have: worth starting again one day?) ;1554-56 Capture Asturia. Sugar Planting. ;1558-60 England offers cast iron - thank you very much! Capture Castile (with iron mine) (losing Horse Artillery). ;1562-64 Capture Aragon. Sweden has eight NW provinces. The others have only six between them. Sugar Refining. Cotton Weaving. ;1564-66 Square-Set Timbering. Diamonds in Haverstraw. ;1566-68 Capture Granada, losing another HorA - stupid advance? (Now just the real highlights, copied from pencil notes.) ;1572-74 Holland finds the game's first gold or silver. ;1586-88 Labor 28. Ratings Excellent/Excellent; others all Good/Good. ;1614-16 Order 2nd builder. ;1618-20 Order 3rd builder (to get more grain and iron). Labor 40. ;1634-36 Fail at Malinalco: 2 Arq (1k), Lan, HorA v 6 Archers. ;1638-40 Take Malinalco. Holland is buying timber from us. NOW we remember that we are on simple economy! That could have made a difference to growth rate. But the programmers neglected to vary the warning message, which should count the total food before deciding whether to warn us that the system can't support the proposed new recruits. ;1652-54 Ireland becomes vassal of England. Order 4th builder. ;1682-84 Order 3rd and 4th Engineers (for forts). ;1703-04 England DW on Denmark; we are invited to intervene and do; the other GPs side with us. ;1706-07 Capture Limerick, with the help of our 8 sloops, who then go off to tackle English ships. ;1710-11 Capture Dublin (having taken Bergenhus and Connaught from Eng recently) ;1716-17 Capture East Anglia (using the sloops again) - it cuts London's road access to all its other provs ;1720-21 Having taken Wales and Devon, we again invite all MNs to join empire. Scotland and Pueblo agree. We now need only one more Old World province to become world leader. ;1721-22 Capture Kent and London, winning the game with a score of 4870. Went on, cleaning up England and finding lots more riches in the New World. Resisted the temptation to DW Sweden - let it build and develop more while we extend our roading through Scotland and Denmark and build more or bigger forts (with Siege Guns emplaced by 1746). Holland Try it on 200 Order 2 peasants as soon as we see that the grain supply will only drop to 2 before stabilizing. Order 2nd Explorer very early. ;1508-10 First iron found. And Pueblo Capital. Hard work reaching the iron, as our supplies run out in 1514-16, but a 25% subsidy to Scotland keeps us going slowly ahead with some down-time for workers. ;1516-18 Find Maya Capital, and get our first tech advances (unusually all in same year): Crop Rot'n, Mine Eng'g, Diplomacy. We will reach and mine our first iron just in the nick of time even if no more bought. Transporting 6+5 food, needing 6+6, warehouse 2+14. ;1518-20 Scotland offers iron and makes us its MFTP. Embassy. ;1520-24 Portugal makes the first NW capture: Penthar from Huron. Our explorers are the first to find gold or silver: gold, one province inland. ;1528-30 Second iron mine is transporting. ;1530-32 Silver next to the gold: this needs action. Send the 2nd carrack (because the 1st one is away off in the north-east). Start developing timber (judging that the cattle can wait) Game saved. Bedtime! Watch this space. Category:Game reports